Mistakes Make A Man
by DruggyIntervention
Summary: Gumball is 17 and is learning to deal with his thoughts wondering if they are mistakes or if they are something he should hold at heart. Join him as he tries to steer his life on track


This is the story that goes by the title "Mistakes make the man"

Also for the term spliff used in the story "A spliff is cigarette that is mixed with marijuana in a 3/4 ratio... so mostly weed with a little tobacco."

Chapter 1:

The blaring noise of the alarm clock was the only thing that made a noise until our 17 year old protagonist Gumball had got out of bed to turn it off. The years had been kind to Gumball and he ended with a height of 5.9, a fit physique and good muscle structure by age 16. He adopted a shaggy haircut along with small tuffs of facial hair. Gumball had now wore a t-shit with a motorcycle skull, grey hoodie with a dragon design, blue jeans, and sneakers. Gumball had also got into trying drugs out as many teenagers do when they get into high school. He favored spliffs because he could preroll them and put them into a pack of cigarettes. He also enjoyed the occasional drink or shroom trip. Of course his family did not know he did drugs but Gumball wasn't gonna let that slip out. He broke up with Penny as she became very picky of the little things Gumball did and this annoyed him to the point where he was couldn't take it anymore.

He had taken interest in Carrie, a ghost girl who was the same age and could also now dress, eat, and walk. She wore the same skull pin but now had black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, a black jacket with a hood that was covered with stitches on the zipper, blue jeans, and black boots. She grew out her hair to a reach the bottom of her neck and also had an nice curvy hourglass figure. He was friends with her but never had the chance to tell her how he felt so they just kept it simple. Little did Gumball know Carrie also felt the same but figured he could get any girl he wanted.

Gumball had quickly turned the alarm off as he was not slept all night. The alarm had broken him out of his deep thought and he stretched and got out of the bed to grab his clothes to change after he took a shower. As he went to his dresser he greeted Darwin with a fake smile and quiet good morning. Darwin unaware that Gumball was tired and distressed responded with the same. Darwin had outgrown his fishbowl so the family replaced it with a fish tank. Darwin was 17 like his brother and stood at the same 5.9 size that Gumball had. He was skinny but lacked hair due to his fish status so instead he wore a baseball cap. Darwin also started wearing more clothes as he figured only wearing shoes would get a bit awkward with his private parts. Darwin got out of fish tank to stretch and grabbed a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and his trusty baseball cap to put on and went downstairs to eat cereal.

As soon as Darwin left the room Gumball grabbed his clothes, his wallet, his lighter, his house keys, and a pack prepared spliffs. He approached the bathroom and put his stuff on the bathroom counter top and locked the bathroom door then he stripped from his boxers and went into the shower. Gumball now alone no longer pretended to be happy and was able to bring his mind back to the incident that kept him awake all night.

LAST NIGHT GUMBALL POV:

It was late at night and Gumball had sneaked out of home at 12 am to enjoy himself at a local bar that allowed him to have a couple drinks. After he finished his drinks and was feeling tired he figured it was time to head home. He grabbed a spliff from his pack of "cigarettes" and started to smoke it. He no longer felt as tired and got up from his seat and paid for his drinks. As he went to the exit and started walking home. Half way on the his journey home he stopped because he noticed a familiar pale girl that was unconscious being dragged by 2 masked figures.

On a closer inspection to see if he confirm who it was he noticed it was Carrie. Overwhelmed with curiosity and worry he tossed the butt of his finished spliff to the side walk and silently trailed the masked figures grabbing a nearby 2x4 wood plank in case he things turned out ugly. The figures dragged Carrie into a near by alley and started to strip her top. At this point Gumball had a good idea what was going on and was mental fighting himself to jump in. The figures were lustfully looking at Carrie as they were stripping her. Gumball knew he had one shot and if he fucked it up he could be dead but if he didn't do anything Carrie was going to be raped. Gumball could no longer stand and watch. As fast as possible Gumball charged at the figures and smashed the 2x4 into one of the masked men's heads completely shattering his skull and killing him on spot. The 2x4 snapped in the middle and the other figure was startled by this and dropped Carrie in an attempt to grab a gun that was hidden on his waist but Gumball was too quick. Gumball quickly removed the broken 2x4 that was now sharp from the shattered skull of the first figure and kicked the other figure in the face to stun him. As soon as the figure was on the ground stunned by the kick Gumball gave him. He was quickly finished when Gumball jumped on his chest and stabbed the figures face until he stopped moving.

As soon as the deed was done Gumball realized what he did. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were covered in blood and he felt a disgusting feeling. The feeling of murder made him feel sick in the stomach to the point where he puked in a garbage bin that was nearby. After he finished vomiting he wiped the blood in his pockets to avoid showing blood on the outside then went to check on Carrie to make sure she was fine. He inspected her unconscious body and noticed she had a dent on the back of her head that looked pretty bad. He attempted to shake Carrie awake but she didn't respond so he put his hoodie on her to cover her and carried her to a nearby hospital. When he arrived there and she was checked into a room the doctor asked what happened. Gumball had lied to avoid further questions that would lead him to admit to murder. Instead he said he just found her unconscious and she wasn't responding when he tried to wake her up. The doctor told Gumball that the hospital would take care of it and he should go home and rest. Gumball just nodded and went home with blood covering the inside of his pockets.

Gumball had arrived home and quietly unlocked his front door as to no alert his parents. He went into the kitchen and looked at the clock which read out 2 am and to his luck his parents were still in bed as they were when he left. He headed upstairs into his room so Gumball could take out his wallet, lighter and his spliffs and put them in his drawer. He stripped down to his pants. He grabbed one spliff and his lighter then went down stairs quietly in an attempt to not wake up anyone in the house. He went outside to his backyard to smoke his spliff in an attempt to calm down and tried to reason with himself that he did what he had to do. Gumball had eventually finished his spliff and decided to sit outside and look at the moon which looked beautiful at the time. After 10 mins he went inside to remove his pants so he could clean the blood that stained his pant pockets with bleach. After the blood had been removed from his pockets he brought his pants upstairs and hanged them off the corner of his drawer. He then went to brush his teeth to remove the spliff and alcohol smell from his breath. He washed his hands and rubbed deodorant around his neck and armpits to cover the smell of weed. He approached his bed tired both mentally and physically with what had happened and laid there staring at the bottom of his top bunk. He then turned to the alarm clock that read out 2:30 am and reset the alarm that was set for 7:30 am to 6:00 am. Gumball deep in thought was not able to sleep and just laid there thinking about Carrie wondering if she was safe or if she was dying. He hoped to see her in the morning and talk with her.

BACK TO PRESENT:

Gumball no longer stuck in thought and finished his shower turned the knobs off and grabbed a towel to dry himself. After he was done drying he grabbed his clothes and dressed up. He put his wallet, lighter, and keys in his jean pockets shuddering at the thought their might be some left over dry blood in his pocket. He then put his spliffs in his jacket pocket. After he was done dressing he brushed his teeth and grabbed his boxers from the floor. He stared into the mirror to reveal a tired looking Gumball who clearly looked distressed. He sighed and unlocked the bathroom door to go downstairs. He tossed his dirty boxers in the dirty laundry bin. He grabbed a glass of water and an orange then sat down on the couch. Darwin was sitting at the diner table and said good morning to Gumball who looked tired. Gumball once again faking his smile turned around and said good morning to Darwin. Darwin asked Gumball why noone else was awake. Gumball told him that he set the alarm early so he could get ready fast and take a walk to grab breakfast on the way to school. He also told him that Darwin woke up with alarm noone else was awake at the moment and they were the only ones eating. Darwin shrugged not caring that the alarm was set early and just said alright then Gumball. Gumball peeled the orange, ate it, drank his water and got up to grab his school bag.

Before heading out Gumball turned his attention to the TV to check the weather and was hit with a news report. "2 Bodies were found in an alley brutally mutilated with blunt wounds. Police are unsure if the act was part of gang violence or if there is a murderer on the loose. The victims were unidentified and police will not disclose further details. If you have information relating to the crime please contact the local police department." Gumball sighed and shut of the TV heading out the front door thinking to himself "Well shit I guess it wasn't a last night really did happen, I guess I better go see Carrie then." He was decided to go check on Carrie at the hospital to see if he could get answers on what happened. He approached the hospital and spoke to the nurse at the front desk and explained he was looking for a ghost girl around the age of 17 named Carrie Krueger. The nurse pointed him to section B room 65 and Gumball headed to the room to see Carrie awake. Gumball said Hello Carrie how are you doing. Carrie looked over to Gumball with tears in her eyes which shook Gumball a bit but then Carrie spoke. Carrie quietly said thanks for saving me last night Gumball. Gumball closed the door and said its fine *with a wince of mental pain remembering last night. Carrie then gave him back his hoodie to Gumball delight and Gumball thanked her.

At this point the room was awkwardly silenced but then Gumball broke the ice and asked the question. Gumball asked what happened and who were those masked people? Carrie sighed and said she could explain but not at the hospital as the wrong people could hear it. Gumball agreed to the terms and asked if she was in a good enough to leave the hospital. Carrie nodded and they both got out of the room ready to check Carrie out of the hospital. Gumball asked if she was hungry and Carrie nodded so they walked to joyfull burger after checking out. On the way Gumball pulled out a spliff and Carrie surprised at this asked him when he started smoking? Gumball explained he that it was marijuana. He then told her the cigarette was a spliff *trusting that Carrie wouldn't go to the police.

Carrie knowing what spliff meant asked if he had another or if she could drag on the one he had. Gumball nodded then pulled out another spliff and handed it to her. Carrie smiled and took the spliff from Gumball which made him blush as he rarely saw Carrie smile. He handed her the lighter after he lit his spliff. Carrie noticed Gumball blush decided she could take a chance. she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said that's for yesterday. Gumball blushed like crazy struggling to respond stuttering. Carrie laughed at this but thought it was cute and Gumball held his head down in shame. They both continued to walk to joyfull burger and finished their spliffs when they got there. Gumball tossed his spliff butt to the ground as did Carrie and they entered the fast food restaurant wondering what to eat. Gumball not that hungry got small cheese burger and told Carrie to just grab what ever she wanted knowing that she was hungry. Carrie nodded and grabbed a chicken burger then sat down with at the booth and Gumball paid the cashier then joined Carrie at the booth to wait for the order. Gumball then said no longer smiling, Lets hear your story then? Carrie no longer smiling as well nodded and tried to recall what happened last night.

Carrie explained that she was hanging out at Teri's house and they were just playing some games but then Carrie had to go because it was late and school was tomorrow. Carrie thanked Teri for letting her hang out at her house then left to head home. On the way home she was assaulted by someone she couldn't see. Gumball asked how come she was able to be hit and Carrie explained that as she gets older she gains the ability to eat, wear clothes, and walk like normal. Unfortunately this was at the cost of her ability to teleport which no longer worked, she also had to focus on her ability to pass through solid objects. She explained that if she didn't focus on it or if she was unconscious then she could be hit with solids objects which in turn would leave her vulnerable. She then had a tear go down her face as she smiled at Gumball which made Gumball wonder what was wrong. Carrie then hugged Gumball which made him blush and said if you were not there last night I don't even know if I would have ever seen you again. At this moment Gumball no longer felt evil. He felt like the whole world could go against him for what he did last night and he would be fine with it. The reason was because he knew Carrie was now safe and he didn't let her fall.

He then looked at Carrie thinking she looked amazing and thought this was the moment to pop the question. As nervously as possible Gumball asked Carrie do you maybe wanna go see a movie sometime? *holding his breath awaiting the response. Carrie ecstatic with mental joy pulled back from the hug a bit and then said what a dumb question which made Gumball a little sad. This was until Carrie said I would love to see a movie, especially with you. This made Gumball do a mental cheer and say Awesome. Carrie then smiled and kissed Gumball which once again made him blush and stutter. She then looked at the time and told Gumball that it was 7:20 and they should get to school soon or they will be late since they are not taking the bus. Gumball no longer stunned with stutter and blush nodded in response. They finished the food as fast as possible then they both headed out the door. As they started to walk to the school Gumball once again pulled out another spliff and this time he shared it with Carrie on the way to school. They kept tossing the spliff between each other until they were almost at school then Gumball tossed the spliff butt away as the school didn't allow smoking on property. They were holding hands walking into school and had arrived in time. When they walked in many of the students gave shocked looks to see Carrie and Gumball holding hands which made Carrie blush as she heard whistling and howls at Gumball.

Gumball seemed to blush as well but he was glad to have Carrie by his side. Carrie then turned to the Girls who were mean to here and also had a crush on Gumball including his ex girlfriend Penny. She smiled and stuck her tongue out and this made them angry and jealous like crazy. Gumball noticed what Carrie did and deviously smiled as he hatched a plan to make the girls jealous and Carrie embarrassed. He decided to see if he could make them blow up so he went down and whispered into Carries ear. Gumball told Carrie that the bell was gonna ring soon and said here is a surprise quietly. This made Carrie stop smiling confused at what Gumball meant. Then all of a sudden Gumball when straight for a kiss on Carrie catching her off guard which made her blush like a tomato but she enjoyed the kiss and started to make out with Gumball. Gumball then started to really get into making out which made Carrie moan a bit. This made the other girls blush at bravery of the act and made Penny pissed as a bear. Carrie just continued to make out with Gumball until the bell ringed ignoring anyone else in the hall. Gumball and Carrie both pulled away from the kiss breathing heavy a bit and both agreed to meet later at lunch to talk about the movie date. Carrie walked by some of the girls who made fun of her and had a crush on Gumball. She then turned to them, smiled and flipped them off. The popular girls made a humph noise and stormed off. Darwin saw Gumballs act and waved at him after he was done. Gumball noticed Darwin and walked up to talk with him. Darwin bumped him on the arm lightly and said nice one big bro, was this why you wanted to wake up early? Gumball blushed and said yea yea laugh it up but I got the girl so I win in the end. Darwin and Gumball both laughed a bit then waved each other good bye as they had class.

Gumball walked to class and thought to himself "Maybe things will turn out better and everything will be fine?"

Chapter 1 Is done


End file.
